Límite
by Roxane M.Angel
Summary: Todo tiene un límite ¿no?...Pues Draco ha sobrepasado su propio límite y lo sabe.¿Qué va a hacer?...Si te interessa entra y descubrelo.[DM.PP]one shot muy corto.


Hola!  
Aquí estoy con un intento de fic ,y digo intento por que es corto pero lo bueno viene en frascos pequeños así que espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**:Escribo por gusto(no me pagan ò.ó) y toodo lo que van a reconocer le pertenece a J.K.Rowling(que más quisiera yo que fuera mio y en especial Draco (babas...)

(Después de mucho tiempo en el que Anita ha limpiado el charco de babas, olvidandose del fic, vuelve)

Eeeeeh...Ah! si...el fic.

**Aclaraciones**:

" ": pensamientos de Draco

_Cursiva_: pequeños flash back

**_Cursiva y negrita_**: la carta.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cuando todo está perdido**_

Anita Potter

La luz entraba a raudales en la habitación donde un muchacho rubio caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación, como un león enjaulado, descargando su furia contra todo objeto que se cruzara en su camino.

Se encontraba furioso y cansado, sí esa era la mejor palabra para describirle por que estaba cansado de todo el teatro, incluso pensaba que se merecía un premio pero como actor en su propia vida.

Irónico ¿no?

No podía seguir así pero tampoco encontraba la solución adecuada.

No podía dejar de ser mortífago por que encontraría la muerte.

No podía pedir ayuda a la Orden "del Pollo Asado" por que no le creerian y el Lord lo descubriria y otra vez encontraría la muerte. Tampoco podía pedir ayuda a Severus por que se lo contaría al Señor Tenebroso y eso significaba solo una cosa: la muerte.

No podía acudir a Pansy por que simplemente la quería demasiado para dejarla morir a manos del Lord. También sabía que lo poquito que quedaba de su alma, por culpa de la atrocidad de sus actos anteriores, moriría con ella.

_Pero y si... No, no, no...Aunque nadie me extrañaría salvo Pansy y ella estoy seguro que lo entenderá._

Sabía que era una solución cobarde pero desde cuando ¿los slytherins eran valientes? Las serpientes eran así, ante un problema elegía la solución fácil, que era huir.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar que pronto se encontraría con su querida madre.

* * *

Una chica morena se encontraba en la puerta de una habitación donde momentos antes, el muchacho rubio había estado reflexionando.

-Draco.-le llamó ella en un tono lleno de preocupación, cariño y...amor.

Al ver que su príncipe no contestaba lo llamó de nuevo:

-Draco-esta vez con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

Por segunda vez el chico no contestaba, así que decidió acercarse temblorosa a su cama con miedo de encontrarse a lo que temía.

Flash Back

_-Draco, no puedes continuar así, es más no debes...Estás muy cansado-le dijo Pansy una vez de vuelta a su hogar después de una reunión con el Lord._

_-¿Pero qué tonterías dices morenita?-contestó intentando alejarla del tema por que pisaba terreno peligroso. Estaba sorprendido de que su, hace ya tres meses, esposa le conociera tan bien._

_-A mi no me engañas Huroncito.-replicó con voz ligeramente molesta la peli-negra.-Draco, te conozco, y tú también tienes un límite...-le dijo con voz un poco cansada ya que era la vez nº 58 que llevaban la misma conversación._

_-Límite que ya he sobrepasado-murmuró él sin que la chica lo oyera._

_-¿Has dicho algo?_

_-No, no nada._

Fin FB

Al quitar las cortinas, llevó su mano a la boca para impedir que soltara un grito por lo que veía: Draco estaba tirado en el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente, para ver que le pasaba.Lo que vio, la dejó unos segundos paralizada. Su marido estaba tumbado boca arriba y alrededor de sus muñecas había pequeños charcos de sangre.

Lo que la desconcertó fue la expresión de su cara ya que por primera vez desde hace mucho parecía estar en paz consigo mismo. Tenía una alegre sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sincera sin ninguna pizca de sarcasmo ni desprecio.

Entonces volvió de su ensoñación, se levantó con la intención de ir a avisar a alguien pero entonces reparó en un sobre que había encima de la cama que ponía "_Para mi esposa"._Sin duda alguna, eso era para ella así que se acercó a la cama, tomo el sobre y lo abrió volviéndose hacia donde estaba Draco, empezó a leer la breve carta de su amor.

Con cada palabra que leía su rostro se ensombrecía más y más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que no pudo contener más su llanto.

Estaba de rodillas junto a él ignorando como había acabado en esa posición. En su rostro se podía apreciar el dolor y la tristeza que albergaba su corazón. Entonces a su mente llegó aquellas palabras que en su momento no había entendido,pero que ahora comprendía perfectamente_ "Límite que ya he sobrepasado."_

Ni se dio cuenta cuando dejó libre la carta revelando el contenido de la misma, dejando libre el alma de su amado para que descansara en paz.

* * *

"**_Querida Morenita,_**

**_Siento mucho hacerte pasar por esto, pero no podía más. Tú sabes todo lo que me ha pasado. Todo lo que me han hecho. No te pido que me perdones pero sí que me entiendas. Te amo y está donde está lo seguiré haciendo._**

_**Tuyo siempre,**_

**_Tu príncipe, El príncipe de Slytherin."_**

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que puedan dejarme algún review(:p) para saber su opinión. 

Hasta otra.

Anita Potter


End file.
